


Zur Reinigung von Menscherbärmlichkeiten

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helens Gedanken als sie durch die Anomalie tritt mit dem Vorhaben, die Entwicklung der Menschen zu stoppen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zur Reinigung von Menscherbärmlichkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic zu "Tag der Rache" von Subway to Sally.

Mit einem großen Schritt trete ich durch die Anomalie und bleibe kurz wie erstarrt stehen. Ist das herrlich hier! Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug der köstlichen Luft und genieße es, wie die warme Sonne auf mein Gesicht scheint. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen ist alles ganz hell.

Doch halt. Ich bin hier nicht, um zu genießen. Zwar werde auch ich einen Augenblick des Triumphs verspüren können, doch werde ich diesen wahrscheinlich nicht als solchen erkennen, da er sich in meinem sofortigen Tod manifestieren wird.  
Naja, eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Ich werde nicht sterben, sondern nie existiert haben, ein bedeutsamer Unterschied.

**Wenn einst der Himmel tobend, brüllend, rasend,**  
die Städte peitschend und das Meer zerblasend  
auf Erden wütet ohne Sinn und Segen  
dann stell ich mich dem Strafgericht entgegen. 

Aber die Umwälzung, die ich vorhabe, wird nicht mit einem spektakulären, tobenden Unwetter einhergehen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dies eine passende dramatische Untermalung sein würde. Angemessen der Schrecklichkeit, die die meisten Menschen wohl meiner Idee zusprechen würden.  
Auch für mich war es nicht einfach gewesen, das zu akzeptieren, was ich nun als selbstverständlich erachte: Die Menschheit ist eine Krankheit, Schmutz, ein Schandfleck auf dem Antlitz des Planeten.

Diese einst so wunderschöne Erde, die so vielen Tierarten Heimat bietet, haben wir schon seit langem begonnen systematisch zu zerstören, von innen aufzufressen und aus Grün Grau, aus Blau Schwarz zu machen.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, war angeekelt von meiner eigenen Rasse und doch voller Hilflosigkeit. Schließlich hatten mir die Anomalien die Lösung gezeigt. Zuerst war ich noch zu verwirrt und verschüchtert gewesen, um sie als solche anzuerkennen, doch mit der Zeit war es mir immer klarer geworden: Die Anomalien sind ein Zeichen, ein verzweifeltes Aufbegehren der Erde, die uns die Möglichkeit bietet, das zu tun, was man tun muss.  
Auch wen es hart ist, ich bin wohl auserwählt – es ist meine Aufgabe, hierher, zu den ersten Menschen, zu reisen und durch die Ermordung dieser das Entstehen der Menschheit von vorne herein zu verhindern.

Ich bin mir sicher, Nick hätte es verstanden, hätte sich mir nur einmal die Gelegenheit geboten, ihm alles deutlich zu erklären. Stattdessen hielt er mich wahrscheinlich für grausam, für kalt.  
Während ich über den steinigen Untergrund laufe, auf der Suche nach meinen Vorfahren, genieße ich wieder die Wärme und eine Stille, die man in der Gegenwart kaum noch findet, nur von einzelnen Vogelrufen unterbrochen. Ich lächle. Nein, Cutter irrt sich, ich bin nicht gefühllos, nicht kalt.  
Das, was ich tue, werde ich schließlich aus Liebe tun, aus Liebe zur Natur, zu Tieren und Pflanzen.  
Beinahe habe ich ein bisschen Mitleid mit meinem Ehemann und all jenen, die er befehligte. Verzweifelt bemühen sie sich, die Auswirkungen der Anomalien zu vertuschen, suchen sogar nach einer Möglichkeit, sie einzudämmen. Sie meinen es gut.  
Aber nein, es wird mir nicht leid tun, auch ihre Geburt zu verhindern.  
Bei dem, was ich tue, kommt es alleine auf das Endergebnis an, wen man zwischendurch verliert, ist unerheblich. Ich habe gesehen, wie Stephen starb, doch die Trauer habe ich von mir geschoben, denn Gefühle sind in meinem Plan nebensächlich. Meine Güte, ich habe meinen eigenen Ehemann erschossen!

**Wenn plötzlich alles, was die Augen sahen,**  
zu Staub zerfällt weil schwarze Reiter nahen,  
wenn Menschenwerke fallen und versinken,  
dann werd' ich ihnen schon von weitem winken. 

Jahrelang hatte ich noch gehofft, dass nicht ich es sein müsste, die der Menschheit ein Ende bereitet. Ich hatte gewartet, mir immer wieder ausgemalt, wie in Geschrei und Wehklagen die Menschen von dannen gefegt würden, alleine ich würde freudig auf den Tod warten.  
Aber nein, jetzt hängt diese undankbare Aufgabe von mir ab.

Da sehe ich sie auch schon: Die ersten Menschen, kaum als solche zu erkennen, noch eher affenähnlich. Ihre naiven Gesichter lassen mich schmunzeln. Vielleicht sehen die Menschen von heute intelligenter aus, doch ihr Denken ist genauso primitiv wie eh und je.  
Die kleine Herde steht an einem sich sanft dahinschlängelnden Flusslauf, dessen klares Wasser sie trinken und in dem sie baden. Sie wirken wie eine sorglose und verspielte Gruppe von Menschenaffen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass aus ihnen im Laufe einiger Millionen Jahre mal so eine zerstörerische Bestie wie der Mensch von heute werden würde?  
Fast übermannt mich das Mitleid, doch ich muss mich auf meine Mission konzentrieren.

**Dann stürzt auf uns ein Heer mit grellem Lachen**  
und bläst zur Rache an dem kranken, schwachen  
und ach so jämmerlichen Erdentreiben,   
zur Reinigung von Menscherbärmlichkeiten. 

Ja, genau, krank ist all jenes, was die erbärmlichen Gestalten, die sich selbst als die Krone der Schöpfung ansehen, auf diesem wunderschönen Planeten treiben.  
Es ist so wunderbar hier – die karge und doch bewohnbare Landschaft, die Luft, die vor Hitze flimmert. Ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass dank mir diese klare Luft nie durch die giftigen, stinkenden Auswirkungen der Industrialisierung verseucht werden wird, dass in diesem Wasser nie ölige Schlieren auftauchen werden.

Nein, die einzigen Schlieren, die hier jemals auftauchen werden sind blau und schaumig und biologisch abbaubar.  
Ich hole den Behälter mit dem Gift hervor und knie mich ans Ufer, ein Stückchen oberhalb des Rastplatzes der Erde.

**Ich werd' nicht winseln und um Gnade flehen,**  
nicht auf dem Boden kriechen, sondern stehen,  
der Richter wird sich feierlich erheben,  
dann zeigt sich, was es wert war, dieses Leben. 

So stehe ich also aufgerichtet da und sehe dabei zu, wie meine Vorfahren die Wirkungen des Giftes zu spüren beginnen.  
Ruckartige Bewegungen, hilfloses Winseln und plötzliche Verzweiflung, die in ihren Augen auftaucht. Unter Stöhnen winden sie sich, in Schmerzen, die sie nicht ausdrücken und nicht stoppen können.  
Ich wende mich ab und gehe.

**Dies irae, dies illa  
solvet saeclum in favilla.**


End file.
